L'amour, la plus forte des magies
by yza
Summary: La fin de Lord Voldemort, vaincu par son propre coeur lorsqu'il revoie Minerva après plus de 40 ans. scène R, première fic, soyez indulgent.


Salut ! Voici la première fic que je publie, c'est un one shot sur la fin de Lord Voldemort.

Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à J. K. Rowling

Bonne lecture, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se trouvait face à Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres, le mage noir qui faisait trembler l'Angleterre. Ses cheveux remontés en chignon serré, un peu grisés par le temps, elle protégeait de son corps ses élèves… Enfin trois de ses élèves, les même que d'habitude, le trio de Griffondor, Potter, Weasley et Granger.

Ecartez vous ! C'est Potter que je veux !

Jamais de la vie ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps !

Ah… mais ça peut s'arranger ! Et il pointa sa baguette vers elle afin de lui envoyer un sort

Attention professeur Mac Gonnagal !

Elle se prépara à esquiver le sort mais qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand le lord baissa sa baguette, ses yeux rouges grand ouverts et bouche bée :

Minnie ?

La pauvre Minerva poussa un cri de stupéfaction. Qui il était pour connaître ce surnom ? Une seule personne l'utilisait, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années, depuis son dernier jour de septième année.

* * *

Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, elle était assise dans leur canapé, un album photo dans les mains. Un album photo qui retraçait ses sept années d'études, d'amitié et d'inimité, d'amour et de haine. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues face à la fin inéluctable de cette période de sa vie elle leva les yeux vers lui. Grand, svelte, les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux et que son cœur, pour les autres. Car elle savait, elle, que son cœur n'était ni noir, ni de glace. Elle l'avait appris tout au long de cette dernière année alors qu'ils partageaient les appartements de préfet en chef : lui à Serpentard, elle à Griffondor, lui le mystérieux qui avait d'excellentes notes mais peu d'amis, elle l'exubérante, toujours entourée et surdouée en métamorphose : Lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor et Elle, Minerva Saïza MacGonnagal.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner un de ces chastes baisers dont il avait l'habitude mais elle se serra contre lui et finalement, envoyant au diable les bonnes manières, ils approfondirent ce baiser, si important à ses yeux. Demain ils partaient, ils quittaient Poudlard et qui sait quand elle allait le revoir.

Tout en s'embrassant, unissant leurs lèvres avec rage, passion, violence ils finirent par se retrouver au sol, devant la cheminée dont le feu n'était que broutille à coté de celui qui les animait. Tom commença à la déshabiller, appliquant ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre de peau ainsi dénudée. Bientôt elle se retrouva totalement nue face à lui alors qu'il portait encore pantalon, chemise et cravate. Alors, elle se mit au « travail » pour enfin observer sa nudité et les mettre tous deux sur un pied d'égalité. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi nus, sur le tapis, tremblants de désir.

Il la retourna sur le dos et commença à embrasser, lécher chaque parcelle de son corps : sa gorge fine, ses seins tendus par l'excitation puis son ventre plat. Enfin il arriva entre ses cuisses et commença à lui donner du plaisir en caressant de sa langue la partie la plus érogène de son anatomie. Minerva était à bout de souffle, entrant ses ongles dans sa propre chair pour s'empêcher de crier. Il lui faisait tellement de bien… Puis il s'arrêta alors même qu'elle s'interrogait sur le temps pendant lequel elle pouvait encore tenir.

Elle décida à son tour de l'exciter. A califourchon sur ses hanches, ses longs cheveux châtain à mèches rouges balayaient le torse du jeune homme pendant qu'elle goûtait la peau de son cou. Descendant doucement, d'une lenteur presque sadique, elle fini par avoir embrassé son torse entier avant d'arriver vers sa virilité. Elle commença par de chastes et tendres baisers sur son sexe avant de le mettre dans sa bouche et commencer ses vas et viens. Elle le sentait excité au plus au point, il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir ou soupirer mais elle savait qu'elle lui donnait à ce moment un plaisir immense.

Subitement il la détacha de son sexe, la souleva et se levant lui-même il l'amena contre le mur d'entrée. Il la souleva, elle passa ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches et alors il la pénétra pour la première fois. Passé le premier choc, Minerva se détendit afin de profiter de ce moment d'intimité qu'elle partageait pour la première fois, que ce soit avec lui ou un autre. Doucement il commença ses vas et viens puis il accéléra la cadence, en devenant même brutal par moment. La jeune fille sentait des vagues de plaisir la submerger, à chaque fois plus hautes, plus intenses jusqu'à cette dernière plus forte que les autres et qui les fit crier tous les deux en même temps, à l'unisson, comme par magie.

Son visage caché dans le cou de son amant elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'il l'emmenait vers sa chambre. Elle n'y était jamais entrée et maintenant, pour cette dernière soirée à deux, alors qu'elle venait de se donner à lui, de lui offrir sa pureté, il la faisait entrer dans son domaine. Il la posa sur le lit, la recouvrit d'une couverture (verte bien entendue…) et s'assit à ses cotés. Elle se nicha contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse et repensa à ses années d'études aux cotés de Tom :

La première fois où elle l'avait vu dans le train, alors que la guerre des maisons ne les concernait pas et qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Leur première dispute, le lendemain, à cause de leur répartition, chacun accusant l'autre de l'avoir trahi.

Les six ans qui suivirent, s'évitant, ne s'adressant pas la paroles sauf lorsque c'était indispensable

Et puis cette année, leur nomination, leurs nombreuses disputes, leur baiser et depuis leurs longues conversations…

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées lorsqu'il se racla la gorge pour parler :

Minnie, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Oui…

Demain je vais partir en voyage, je vais faire une sorte de tour du monde.

Ah bon ? Et quand reviendra tu ?

Je ne sais pas encore, ça risque de durer plusieurs années…

QUOI ? Elle se releva brusquement et planta ses yeux noisettes dans les quartz de son compagnon : qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il ne faut pas plusieurs années pour faire un tour du monde !

Ne t'énerve pas Minnie, je ne vais pas faire du tourisme ! Je vais…faire des recherches… et puis je serai de retour quand tu auras fini tes études…promis !

Mais… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit avant ? Pourquoi tu me le dit juste maintenant ?

Je ne voulais pas gâcher nos derniers jours ici…

Et bien c'est raté ! Tu es en train de me gâcher ma dernière nuit Tom ! Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en disant cela. Elle était effrayée : combien de temps allait il la laisser seule ? Combien de temps allait elle l'attendre ? Car elle allait l'attendre, c'était sur ! Elle l'aimait trop pour partir vers un autre !

Je suis désolé Minnie… Mais tu vas m'attendre dis moi ? Hein ? Tu vas m'attendre ?

Sentant sa colère et sa peur s'atténuer elle lui répondit : Mais bien sur que je vais t'attendre ! Je t'aime trop pour faire autrement !

Moi aussi je t'aime Minnie…

Ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre et au matin du départ il avait déjà disparu…

* * *

-Comment connaissez vous mon surnom ? Elle mit toute la rage qu'elle pu dans cette simple phrase qui disait plutôt : comment connais tu Tom ? Ou es t'il ? Que fait il ? Est il seulement encore en vie ?

Voyons ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Pourtant tu devrais ! Tu m'avais promis de m'attendre tu te souviens ? Mais tu ne m'as pas attendu ! Tu es partie !

TOM ? Oh mon dieu Tom ! Mais qu'est ce que tu es devenu ?

Je suis devenu ce que tu as fait de moi !

Mais je n'ai rien fait, je t'ai attendu ! Je t'attends même encore !

Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de ses joues. Le seul homme qu'elle ai jamais aimé, qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie même était devenu ce monstre. Il n'était pas revenu vers elle comme promis, il l'avait laissée attendre toutes ses années. Il était devenu un mage noir… Pourtant son cœur n'était pas noir, elle le savait elle ! Elle repris :

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tous les jours depuis plus de 40 ans je me demande quand tu vas revenir, si tu vas bien, si tu es heureux… Et toi tu t'es joué de moi ! Tu n'es pas revenu ! Tu m'as laissée seule !

Pourtant tu n'étais pas seule le soir du 3 juillet 1954…

Comment ?

Mais oui ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu fêtais ta titularisation ! Enfin tu étais professeur ! Et tu fêtais ça très bien, avec un affreux nain !

Flitwick ? Mais voyons ! C'était un camarade ! Je ne voulais pas faire la fête avec les autres ! Je t'attendais ! Et il était venu me remonter le moral ! Il me disait que tu allais venir ! Que peut être tu étais juste en retard ! Mais que tu allais venir, me retrouver… Mais tu es jamais venu !

Les larmes continuaient à couler de plus en plus, elle était complètement anéantie. Ils se tenaient tous les deux à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, entourés par un bande de mangemort et trois adolescents de 17 ans qui ne comprenaient rien. Des murmures parcouraient l'assemblée ainsi réunie : Comment pouvait elle ignorer la véritable identité du lord noir ? Tout le monde était au courrant ! Sans prévenir Voldemort transplana avec ses sbires laissant la vieille femme, maintenant à genoux, qui pleurait de plus belle tout en murmurant : Tom, pourquoi ? Tom, pourquoi ? Tom…

Après quelques minutes de flottement elle se releva, enfin calmée, et declara :

Allez les enfants, rentrons au QG…

A peine avaient ils fait quelques pas que Snape, professeur de potions et espion mangemort pour l'ordre apparu devant eux :

IL m'a donné ça pour vous Minerva. IL s'est enfermé et refuse de voir personne. IL nous a retiré nos marques et il nous a chassé !

L'homme d'habitude si maître de ses émotions paraissait complètement déstabilisé. Le professeur de métamorphose prit le parchemin, le décacheta lentement, comme pour retarder l'échéance puis le lu :

**_Ma Minnie,_**

**_Mon cœur vient de se réveiller. Je pensais qu'il était mort cette nuit où je t'avais vu dans les bras de ce nain. Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié, que je n'étais plus rien pour toi ! _**

**_J'avais mis 5 ans pour retrouver mon père, mon géniteur et je venais de le tuer, lui et sa famille, pour ce qu'il m'avait fait à moi, à ma mère. Lorsque je t'ai aperçue j'ai cru que le monde venait de s'écrouler alors mon cœur s'est endormi et je me suis plongé dans la magie noire. Je voulais me venger : Sans les moldus de malheur je n'aurai jamais eu à partir, je serai resté auprès de toi à t'aimer. Mais tout ça c'était fini alors il n'y avait plus en moi que désir de vengeance, haine, fureur…_**

**_Mais quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, tout s'est réveillé : mon cœur, mon amour pour toi, ma conscience… je suis tellement désolé d'avoir tout gâcher ! Je suis devenu un monstre ! Alors j'ai pris une décision : voici la liste de tous mes mangemorts : excepté ce cher Rogue, mon petit espion, ou plutôt l'espion d'Albus… _**

**_Maintenant j'attendrai que Potter vienne me tuer, lui seul le peut. Tu sais où je suis n'est ce pas ? Toi seul peut le savoir… Il n'y a que toi qui connaisses mon refuge…_**

**_Adieu mon amour_**

**_Je t'aime_**

**_Tom_**

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Alors elle prit sa décision : Oui, elle allait donné la liste à Dumbledord mais jamais elle ne donnerai Tom. Voldemort venait de mourir, comme l'avait dit Albus il avait été tuer par la magie la plus forte : l'amour. Maintenant ne subsisterai plus que Tom, son amour, son premier Homme, le seul, celui qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie. Elle se retourna vers les autres, qui attendaient avec impatience :

Voldemort a disparu. Vous allez rentrer au QG avec cette liste, ce sont les noms de tous les mangemorts, excepté toi Severus. Et vous allez dire à Albus que je pars, qu'il n'avait pas à me mentir, à me cacher ça ! Et surtout qu'aucun de vous ne me cherche !

Sur ces mots elle transplana, laissant là les 3 adolescents et leur professeur totalement éberlués !

Elle arriva devant un chalet au beau milieu de la cordillère des Andes, le sol dehors était recouvert de neige et à l'intérieur, assis seul dans un canapé un homme, d'à peu près 70 ans, comme elle, les cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches grises, les yeux noirs encore gonflés d'avoir pleuré attendait sa mort.

Elle passa le seuil de la petite maison mais il ne réagit pas, elle avança vers lui, aucune réaction. Alors elle s'agenouilla à ses pieds et lui releva la tête : Il avait repris son aspect normal, son coté noir avait bel et bien disparu. Il était redevenu Tom. Elle lui sourit tendrement, alors qu'il la regardait étonné, et lui dit d'une voix douce :

Bonjour mon amour ! Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?


End file.
